Conventional solar panels, when mounted on a home or building, provide an esthetically unpleasing appearance, in contrast to the original architecture of the structure. Moreover, conventional solar panels are constructed of heavy plastic and metal framing to protect the fragile and brittle photovoltaic materials that are subject to breakage during storms or other unforeseen impacts.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an integrated solar building product panel that may be integrated into the existing structure's building materials providing an esthetically pleasing appearance and a more rugged design that maintains structural integrity.